It's You
by HesMyBelAmi
Summary: When Bella finally makes the right decision, everything will fall into place the way it should be. Rated M for lemons.


Back again with some new ideas that wouldn't leave me alone.  
And as much as I love a good Edward/Bella story, it is SO hard for me to write any about them.  
So, as always. A Jacob/Bella story.

Rated M for language and sexuality. Based in Eclipse around the time of the fight. A quote is from the movie, but then it kicks off from there. Enjoy!

As much as I hated it, Jacob Black was right.

"I'm exactly right for you, Bella. It would be as easy as breathing with me."

I couldn't exactly tell him he was right though. I wanted to tell him then, as he lay on that too small bed, with his too big heart on display like never before. But instead I chickened out and ran.  
When we shared that kiss on the mountain top, I felt like my entire body was afire. I felt it in every strand of my hair, down my arms, deep into my chest and stomach and down to my toes. The revelation stopped and restarted my heart, and once I looked into his onyx eyes I knew I was fucked. The vision I had during the kiss burned behind my eyes and forever etched itself into my brain.

 _How was I supposed to act to that? Did my subconscious know something I didn't? Why now of all times do I end up feeling this?_ I thought on my drive home.  
I was supposed to go to the Cullen's house after this but I needed time to think. I knew that once I saw Edward my resolve would crumble and I would be back to square one. Charlie was stepping out of his cruiser as I pulled up beside him.

"Hey Bells. I thought you were supposed to go to the Cullens?"  
"I was but I decided to come home. I thought maybe we could grab some dinner? Talk a little?" He looked uncertain about the talking part but nodded his head, smiling. "Sure Bells. The diner okay?"  
"Yeah that sounds good. Let me just go change and we'll take off."  
He sat on the recliner as I ran upstairs to freshen up. When I looked into the mirror, I jumped at the reflection of Edward sitting on my bed.  
"I was expecting you at the house after the fight but Carlisle said you went to see Jacob."  
I couldn't even look him in the eye. Not after feeling what I felt after the kiss and again as I saw Jacob lying on that bed. Broken and cut and hurt.  
"Edward... I- I don't know what to say. I can't really talk right now; I'm going out to eat with Charlie."  
He put his head down in his hands, his elbows on his knees. He looked incredibly, humanly sad. Sighing, he stood up and nodded his head.  
"I'll talk to you later Bella."  
He jumped out the window flawlessly and silently. After changing and looking over myself once, I ran downstairs to see Charlie was still waiting on the couch.

"Ready dad?" He glanced up from the T.V. and smiled.  
"Yep. You gonna drive?" I smiled and followed him out to my truck.

At the diner, things were a little quiet. We ordered our usual and sipped on our drinks while we waited. He broke the silence first.  
"So what did you want to talk to me about Bells?"  
I took a deep breath before starting.  
"I don't think I'm going to marry Edward after all. I- I just don't think he's..."  
I couldn't even finish my sentence before he cut me off.  
"You don't think he's the one?"  
My eyes flew to his and instead of judgment I found understanding.  
"Billy told me you went to see Jake. Said he got hurt real bad and you drove like crazy to see him. He didn't mean to but he overheard some of your conversation."  
 _"I know you love me... I'm exactly right for you, Bella... It would be as easy as breathing with me..."_  
I felt my face flush instantly. My head dropped as I brought my hands to my face.  
"It's nothing to be ashamed of Bella. Sometimes it takes something to happen to make you realize that you're with the wrong person and the person you're supposed to be with is right in front of you. You absolutely don't have to get married. If what you feel for Jake is stronger, you should be with him instead."  
How could I explain this to my dad? I was so madly in love with Edward yesterday. Then when Jacob kissed me, it opened up a whole other feeling and emotions that crippled me blind. It was euphoric and mind-numbing and exploding brains all in one kiss. I saw a future with that kiss. I looked back up at my dad and took a deep breath before trying to explain in the simplest of ways.  
"I feel something for Jake that I never even thought was possible. I was ready to move on with my life with Edward. I thought that if I ignored my feelings for Jacob that I could just keep keeping him at arm's length and still have him close as a friend but something happened and now everything is messed up and I feel horrible."  
I barely managed to get out that sentence before the waterworks came. I covered my face with my hands, embarrassed that I was crying in public. My dad, not sure of himself, just rubbed my back softly with awkward hands.  
"Have you talked to Edward yet?"  
I knew I couldn't say that he was in my room when I got home so I lied.  
"I sent him a text that said I would talk to him later. I just need time to get my head straight and my thoughts in order."  
Charlie nodded his head and that was it for the conversation. The rest of dinner went good. After the excruciating talk with Charlie we went back to the house and hung out for a while in the living room. I was scared to make the trip upstairs, not knowing if Edward was waiting for me. I knew I would have to talk to him sooner rather than later. I got up from the couch, covering a sleeping Charlie with a blanket and turned off the light leaving the TV on for background noise.  
As I crept up the steps to my room my heart began to pace. I kept going over my thoughts in my head making sure I stuck to my guns. I needed to talk first, let him hear everything that was swirling in my head. My clammy hands found the knob to my door and I slowly exhale as I turn it. Just like I predicted Edward sat in the same spot as before. His eyebrows were drawn together like he was deep in thought.

"Edward... I-"  
"You don't want to get married." He knew. He had to have known everything based on the torn expression he was wearing.  
"Edward?"  
I sat down in my desk chair across the bed. He raises his head to look at me for the first time.  
"After I left earlier I sat in the woods just outside your house. I couldn't leave. Not until I talked to you. When you and Charlie came home he couldn't help but think about your conversation with him."  
My eyes watered. In a way I wish I would've talked to him earlier.  
"From what I understand from Charlie was that you don't want to be with me anymore. You'd rather be with him. _With the dog."  
_ I stood up from the chair and turned around to my desk to grab the crystal heart that was on my charm bracelet.  
"I'm so sorry Edward. I don't know what to say. I felt something different shift between us and it completely scared the shit out of me. I'm so sorry..."  
I turned around and found my room empty and my window open. I knew it deep inside that he left for good. I let myself drop to my knees and I let myself cry.

I woke up with the sun blinding me but warming my body pleasantly. And for the first time in a long time- I felt like I could breathe. I got up from the floor and grabbed some clothes. I would take a shower and go see Jacob. I would tell him that I woke the fuck up and needed him just as much as he needed me and I would never let him go. I opened my door to find a wide eyed Jacob with his hand raised up in a frozen knock. I couldn't stop the grin from forming on my face if I tried.  
"Jacob!" I threw my arms around him and hugged him tightly. He gently grabbed my arms and unwrapped them from his neck.  
"Bella, hey. Sorry for just coming without calling. Charlie let me in on his way out to fish with dad. I'll be quick. I just needed to tell you that I'm not going to get in your way and I'm sorry for kissing you the other day. I know you only did it to keep me going and not doing anything crazy and I'm just really sorry for everything."  
I didn't respond. I kept my head down letting my hair fall in my face.  
" _Crap Black, way to go idiot_." I heard him whisper to himself.  
"Bella, honey I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset."  
I lifted my head and looked right into his eyes. He looked at me in confusion.  
"Are you done Jacob? Because I have something very important to tell you and I need you to listen very carefully to me."  
His expression turned serious as he led me from my door to my bed and gently sat down at the edge.  
"Jacob... it's you. And I'm sorry that you had to wait this long and I'm sorry that I didn't see it sooner and that I kept you waiting and watching and I love you and it's you and I think my mind always knew it was you."  
Now it was my turn to hold my breath. He looked at me with serious eyes and gripped my hands tight.  
"Bella... don't fuck with me right now. Please don't mess with my head; I don't think I could take it right now."  
I allowed myself to lean against his warm frame and breathed in his scent. My hands pulled away from his and let them creep up his chest. I could feel his heart beating-too fast and slow at the same time. One hand pressed against his heart and the other traveled up to the nape of his neck.  
"Bella..."  
His warm breath caressed my cheek as I slowly turned to face him.

I studied his chest first; rising up and down underneath my hand.  
His neck, thick and tense.  
His veins prominent under his russet skin.  
Then his lips...  
His mouth open just enough to see his straight white teeth, his full bottom lip, warm with a slight pout.  
His breath unsteady; shaky and unsure.  
His cheekbones sharp with a light smattering of a 5 o'clock shadow.  
Everything changed when his eyes met mine. Any shred of doubt I had in my mind vanished as our eyes locked. My heart felt like it exploded in my chest and shrunk back in my body at the same time. My throat tightened with the emotion of what I think just happened.  
"Bella... did you.. Did you feel that?"  
His eyes searching mine for an answer. I swallowed back the lump that was in my throat and nodded.  
"I think we just... I think it finally... Bella... I think I just... oh my god... Bella!"  
His face erupted into the biggest smile ever as he lifted me from the bed and swung me around. His joyful laughter was infectious and I soon found myself laughing in glee along with him. He stopped, still holding my body against his and in a quick moment the air got thick with tension. I could feel the hard planes of his chest and stomach against my body and it made me even hotter. The realization that I didn't have to hold back my physical feelings anymore hit me like a freight train. I didn't have to stop anymore. In a way I'm glad that I never had sex with Edward. Now it could be special with someone I love and cared about more than anything in the world. You can never question fate and that's exactly what this was.  
I brought my head closer to his as we stared in each other's eyes, our lips an inch apart. His eyes darted to my lips then back up, questioning, asking permission. With the slightest of nods, his lips were firmly pressed to mine.  
Heat erupted through our kiss- down my neck and chest, my arms and legs and in the deep pit of my stomach. Jacob brought his hands under my legs and wrapped them around his waist, lifting me higher, holding me tight. I could feel his dick harden against my body and I let out a groan into his kiss. Our mouths open and our kisses get heated with tongue. It felt so fucking good to finally kiss like this. The heat radiating from his lips and tongue were magic. I tilted my head back and broke from the kiss. He left a trail of hot, wet kisses down the column of my neck and started nipping the skin at my collarbone. I heard a growl deep in his chest when I turned my neck, baring my skin-submitting. He grabbed my head and jerked it back to look at his.  
"Bella... I don't think I can stop if we continue this... Tell me to stop now."  
The reasonable part of my brain wanted to stop. Wait for a more appropriate time or situation. But the teenage girl who was even more hot blooded than a male was aching for something she didn't quite understand. An ache to be filled like no other. To feel that tension build and build until it has to be released somehow. And in that moment, she made the conscious decision to wrap her legs tighter around Jacob- giving him the green light.  
He groaned and threw his head back. This would be the moment that forever sealed her as his. He picked me up and laid me down on the bed. I mentally thanked Charlie for getting me a bigger bed. His large frame fit perfectly with me. He slowly lifted my shirt from the bottom hem, lightly tracing my skin; leaving a trail of goose bumps in its wake. Once I was rid of the shirt he stayed staring at my skin. I felt the heat of my blush creep upon my skin.  
"Jake... please..." I begged. Begging for something I didn't know, something I've never felt before. I grabbed the bottom of his shirt now, feeling the need to feel his body heat against my skin. He helps me pull his shirt off and my hands immediately travel all over his chest. I feel the dips and curves of his muscles and stop when I reach the waistband of his jeans. I hear Jacob suck in a deep breath as I undo the button on his jeans and try to pull them down as much as I could. After a few awkward attempts he finally kicks them off his legs and focuses on my jeans. His large, hot fingers work swiftly on my button and zipper and drag them down my legs. Now it's just us in our underwear and all of a sudden my breathing quickens and my pulse is racing. I grab his head and kiss him hard, rubbing my body against his.

"Fuck Bella... you feel so good against me..."  
His hand traced my jaw, ran down the length of my neck, squeezed my breast and down my side until he reached my panties. I could feel myself getting wetter but couldn't find it in me to care. Until his finger was there... rubbing on the outside of my underwear.  
My back arched violently, my body not knowing how to process what I was feeling. How could this boy- this man- make me feel like this? He looked into my eyes as he let his finger travel underneath the material that was blocking him from feeling me.

"Oh my god... Jake..."  
I felt my legs tremble when he rubbed my pussy slowly. It was like nothing I've ever felt before.  
"More... please..." I begged him.  
He added another finger and rubbed closer to my opening. My legs tensed up against their own will, suddenly nervous.  
"Do you trust me Bella?"  
"Yes."  
"I promise I'll go slow."  
He slowly inserted one thick finger and spread the wetness that had pooled there. "Fuck Bella... you're so wet for me..."  
He rubbed back up to my clit and I threw my head back.  
"Look at me honey."  
I lifted my head from my pillows and watched with my mouth open as he brought his finger to his lips and slowly sucked off my juices. I lay there panting, watching as Jacob then licked his other finger and went back under my panties.  
"Keep your eyes on me Bella."  
He very carefully ran his fingers through my wetness and pushed them inside me. "Ohh my... fuck... Jacob..."  
I couldn't keep my head up anymore. He thrust his fingers in and out, curling them inside me.  
"Keep looking at me Bella... I want to see your face. I need to see your face..."  
I raised my head and locked eyes with Jacob. My breath was coming out harsh and uneven. Suddenly, he started thrusting his fingers at a hard pace. His long, thick fingers hitting something inside of me that was making me lose myself.  
"Jacob... Jake please... please... I-".  
My back arched, pushing my breasts out as I felt the rubber band snap.  
"Oh my god! Oh my god, I'm gonna... I'm gonna-" I grabbed the sheet underneath me as I felt my body shake. Nothing was ever going to feel like this again. My first time feeling this indescribable sensation is something I'll always remember.  
"Oh Bella... baby... you taste so sweet."  
He said as he stuck his wet fingers in his mouth. I grabbed his head and brought his lips to mine in a hard, punishing kiss. I wanted him more than anything at that moment. I wanted him forever. I wanted him in my life, I wanted him in this moment- to be my first. I wrapped my legs around his waist, bringing his body against mine; his hard cock pressing into my center. Our tongues danced, sloppily kissing, licking, and sucking.  
The room suddenly got a thousand times hotter as we grinded our bodies together, getting used to the feelings that were bottled up inside- getting used to dips and curves and scars and feel of our bodies. It was when he pulled away from my lips and brought his hands to my panties that I knew everything would change.  
"Bells?"  
I placed my hands on top of his and helped him slowly slide down my panties. That was all the encouragement Jacob needed as he ripped my panties off of me and kissed me harder. My hands, rushed and shaking, pushed his boxers down his hips and over his ass, freeing his thick, hot cock. He kicked them off his legs and settled back in between my legs, one hand holding his hard member and slid it up and down my wet pussy.  
"I love you Bella."  
I braced myself, knowing that Jacob was well endowed and shut my eyes.  
"Please look at me..."  
His voice shook, needy and rough all at the same time. The moment I opened my eyes he thrust in, fully pressed against me- inside me. I cried out, my eyes closing tightly. "Shh Bells... It's okay, I'm so sorry."  
He whispered against my lips. He held still for what seemed like minutes and slowly started withdrawing. With careful measured thrusts, my body slowly got used to the invasion. It wasn't long until my breathing started to hitch.  
"Oh my god.. Jacob... ohh..."  
The heat that came off his body was excruciatingly sinful. It made my body that much hotter and turned on.  
"God you feel so good Jake... Oh god yes..."  
He pushed his lips against mine, sucking my lower lip and biting it with a particularly hard thrust.  
"Ahh Jacob! Fuck!"  
I threw my head back and moaned long and hard. I could feel my breasts bouncing with each smack of our bodies.  
"Fuck Bella... your pussy is so good... fuck I love you..."  
Sweat dripped off his chin and fell onto my chest, our bodies sliding against each other. My headboard smacking the wall, the wet sound of his hips meeting mine and our mixture of moans and groans echoed in the quiet room.  
"Bella... I'm not going to last long... you're so tight..."  
He grabbed my legs and lifted them higher against his back, opening me up to his fucking. He raised himself up on his knees and settled his thighs right under my butt. The position he had me in was so fucking good, I felt myself losing control. His hard cock pushed into my pussy at a rapid pace.  
"Oh my god, ohhh my god Jacob! Yesss..."  
I grabbed the pillows behind me tightly, my breasts jiggling with each sharp smack of our bodies. I felt Jacobs hand creep from my leg to my thigh, slowly making its way to where we were connected.  
"I'm so close Bella... Ohh..."  
Jacob moaned as he slowly started rubbing circles on my clit.  
"Oh fuck! Jacooob... oh my god, oh my god! Yess, right there! Ohh fuck me, yes! So good..."  
I couldn't contain the sounds coming out of my mouth. It felt like I was being possessed. My back arched at an impossible angle as my hands flew to the sheets, gripping them for dear life. My lower body was shaking as was my legs.  
"Oh fuck! Jacob I'm- I'm.. Ohhh fuuuckkk!"  
I screamed out, feeling the dam inside me snap, break and over flood. Jacob gripped my thighs tight as he thrust hard inside me a handful of times, filling my pussy up with his hot cum. My legs fell once he pulled out of me, too weak to hold them up. Jacob laid himself gently on top of me, kissing me softly while we caught our breath.

"Jacob?"  
"Hmm?" He laid his head on my chest.  
"That was... honestly the best moment of my entire existence."  
I ran my fingers through his damp hair. He chuckled tiredly.  
"I love you Bella. More than I could ever think. And I don't need some stupid wolfy voodoo to tell me what I already knew and felt. You're it for me. Forever."  
He raised his head up and kissed me once more. I lay close to him as he slept.  
My mind couldn't stop running about. Now that I had a taste of what sex could be like, I never wanted to stop. Jacob shifted in bed and the sheet exposed his well-defined chest and the beginning of his V shape between his legs. A fire burned inside me that wanted to try a new experience. I slowly got up and kissed down his chest, licking little patterns into his skin. He groaned in his sleep and tossed his head. I took off the cover that was hiding just the thing I wanted. His cock, while not completely hard was still a masterpiece. I carefully hovered over his leg and licked a straight line from the bottom of his cock to the tip. He let out a little moan as he shifted in bed. Something inside me snapped, wanting to make him cum so hard like he did me. I grabbed his now hard cock and squeezed it at the base, running my flattened tongue from the bottom to the top again.  
"Mmm Bells.." His hips lifted slightly, no doubt thinking he's dreaming. I once again grabbed him and slowly put my mouth over his cock, moaning at the raw sensuality of the situation.  
I sucked once... Licked the tip... Sucked twice... flicked the tip with my tongue.  
I opened my eyes and looked at Jacob's face, only to be met with a dark pair of eyes staring right back at me.  
"Fuck Bells... What are you- Oh my god..."  
His head fell back as I took him completely in my mouth and sucked hard. I left my hand at the bottom half of his cock, stroking up and down as I sucked what I could. He gently laced his fingers in my hair and moved my head along with my movements. I could feel myself leaking, turned on to the max. I lifted my head and stared at him as I gripped him in my hand and stroked him harder. I spread my legs further and rubbed my pussy against his leg, feeling myself come undone once again.  
"Mmm Jacob... I'm gonna cum again... cum with me Jake..."  
With his eyebrows bunched, mouth hanging open, he let out a long moan and threw his head back as he shot ribbons of cum all over my lips down to my breasts.  
"Fuck Bella.. you look so hot like that..."  
He rubbed his cum on my nipples, making me squirm against him.  
"I need to shower."  
I said as I got up off of him, my entire body sore as could be expected.  
"Would you like to join me?"  
I smiled over my shoulder as I grabbed my towel and walked into the bathroom. I made the shower as hot as I could handle it, knowing it would be hotter with Jacob in there with me. He grabbed my loofah and squirted some body wash on it, rubbing it across my skin. I tilted my head to the side as he washed from my neck to my shoulders and down my back. I could feel his cock slowly start to harden behind me as his touches became lighter, feathering over my skin- making my nipples harden once again.  
"Jacob...? Please..." I begged, turning just my head to kiss him. He grabbed my hands and placed them against the shower wall, pushing my body onto it. The cold tile was a contradicting sensation to the heat I felt behind me. He spread my legs just enough to feel the wetness seeping out of me with his hand. I felt his lips skim across my shoulder, then felt the bite of his teeth as he shoved his cock inside me in one hard thrust.  
"Mmm Bella... you're pussy feels so good like this."  
I moaned into the tile, arching my back to take him deeper. He gripped my hips tight as he pounded away, my pussy already tightening around his cock.  
"You like me fucking you like this? Fuck I can feel your pussy so tight and wet around me..."  
Hearing Jacob say these dirty words to me had a stellar effect on me. My body quivered and my breathing was labored. I felt him grab my hands and held them high up on the wall of the shower, holding them tightly as he fucked me harder. The water from the shower made a loud smacking sound as he thrusted his hips hard against my ass.  
"You gonna cum Bella? I want you to cum hard around my cock... Lemme hear you baby."  
I tilted my head back and let out a strangled moan. Every single cell in my body was a live wire and I couldn't help but repeat his name like a mantra. I knew he was close because he reached to my front and started rubbing my clit with each stroke of his cock.  
"Ahh Jacob! Yes! Ohhh fuck, oh my god yes, yes, right there! I'm gonna cum!"  
I threw my head back, my body shaking against his as he once again filled my pussy. I rested my head against my arm as I caught my breath. I let out a tired chuckle as he pulled out of me.  
"What's so funny Bells?" He asked turning me around to face him.  
"We were supposed to get clean not dirty all over again."  
"Well what would have been the fun in that?" He smiled brightly and gave me a gentle peck.  
"I suppose we could always keep practicing getting clean."  
"We do have the whole day." I said smiling, kissing him once more. I would definitely be looking forward to the rest of the day...

**** Authors note ****  
Yeah I kinda threw the imprinting _feel_ in there but I never said the actual words lol But here you go, I hoped you all enjoyed it as much as I did!


End file.
